Milo, O Escorpião
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: A maldição atinge Milo e ele vira algo tão fofinho ! mas ele estava completamente enganado quando achou que não iria causar nenhuma confusão.-Os verdadeiros sentimentos de Kamus !, -continuação da fic "Dohko o tigre", agora com um pouquinho de Yaoi ! :P


Milo, O Escorpião

**Milo, O Escorpião**

_( Está fic é a continuação da fic "Dohko, o Tigre" o/ )_

Kamus acordou lentamente, tirando o lençol de cima de seu corpo por estar sentindo muito calor naquela manhã, sentou-se na beira da cama, pensando.Ele havia sonhado com Milo não sabia o porque, ou quem sabe finjia que não sabia, pois o aquariano chegava a mentir para si mesmo quando se tratava de seus sentimentos.Tentando tirar o escorpiano da cabeça ele logo se levantou, indo até a grande janela do quarto e quando a abriu ele deu de cara com a casa de Milo que estava lá em baixo, a três casas de distância da sua, fechou a cortina da janela um pouco nervoso e logo foi para a cozinha, passando pela sala e vendo que Milo havia esquecido seu ursinho de pelúcia rosa em cima da poltrona.Caminhou até o assento, pegando o ursinho e abraçando-o, fechando os olhos e sem perceber voltando a pensar intensamente nele.

Lembrou-se da ultima conversa que tiveram, que foi alí mesmo na casa de aquário, Milo sempre ia visitá-lo em sua casa em dias livres e até estavam se vendo demais devido a maldição que estava sobre o santuário e era confusão para todo lado.Kamus acariciava uma das orelhas do ursinho quando de repente lembrou-se da maldição, era a vez de Milo agora.Ele jogou o urso para o alto que bateu no teto e caiu no chão e correu para a grande estante de livros, procurando por um calendário que tenha horóscopo.Se não se enganava aquele era o primeiro dia dos escorpianos e se ele realmente estivesse certo, pela hora Milo já teria se transformado em algo.No que será que se transformou ? um escorpião de verdade ?! uma cobra ?! Kamus não parava de pensar nisso, estava muito preocupado, abriu o calendário e logo confirmou.Era dia vinte e três de outubro, realmente o primeiro dia dos escorpianos.Jogou o calendário longe que foi parar no outro lado da sala atrás do piano ( Kamus toca piano ? o.o' ) e saiu correndo da casa de aquário mesmo de pijama.

Passou correndo pela casa de Capricórnio nem dando tempo de Shura lhe falar um "oi" e já foi deixado no vácuo, um vácuo tão grande que o capricorniano nem se quer quis seguí-lo por mais que estivesse curioso para saber o porque seu amigo corria daquele jeito.Passou voando pela casa de Sagitário, deixando Aioros preocupado, também não o seguindo.Finalmente chegou na casa de Escorpião.A casa parecia estar vazia, não ter ninguém lá dentro.O cavaleiro de aquário subiu as escadas douradas e correu até a porta do quarto de Milo, abrindo-a violentamente e chamando por ele.

-Milô ? Milô está aí ?! você já deve ter se transformado né ? cade você, droga ! –Kamus foi até a janela, abrindo a cortina e deixando que os raios de sol invadissem o quarto bagunçado.Desistiu de chamá-lo e sentou-se na cama do escorpiano, encontrando debaixo das cobertas uma pelúcia que ele nunca havia visto antes.Era um escorpião de pelúcia, sua cor era semelhante a cor azul dos cabelos de Milo e ele era muito fofo.Kamus o abraçou bem forte, acariciando uma de suas patinhas.

-Onde está você, Milo ... ?

-Estou aqui ! estou adorando ser agarrado por você, sabia Kamus ? mas assim vai me enforcar ! –a voz de Milo falava bem baixo, perto do ouvido de kamus.

-Anh ?! –Kamus arregala os olhos e tira a pelucia de perto de seu rosto, olhando para ela e vendo que seus olhos estavam abertos, piscavam e era aquilo mesmo que estava falando com ele. –AHHH ZEUS !! MILO ??

-Ei, calma aí ô homem de gelo ! tá tudo bem sou eu sim, viu que demais ? me transformei em uma pelúcia ! –Milo falava enquanto olhava para a cara de espanto de Kamus. –Eu sabia que iria me transformar em algo referênte ao verdadeiro eu, bonito, macio, fofo, gostoso e que todo mundo sente vontade de apertar ! né Kamus ?!

-Não diga besteiras seu idiota ! –Kamus o joga do outro lado da cama. –Apenas achei que fosse uma simples pelúcia, por isso o abraçei.

-Não minta para mim, Kamus ...

-Quer fazer o favor de calar ... ! –Kamus se joga do outro lado, o puxando para perto e o abraçando novamente. –Que bom que não se transformou em algum animal feroz ou venenoso, Milô.

-Pois é ... agora eu espero que esses sete dias sejam tranquilos tanto para mim quanto pro santuário todo, aliás, Kamus ? você vai cuidar de mim enquanto eu estiver assim ?

-Não me peça algo que você sabe que farei com certeza, irei cuidar de você sim, agora vamos para minha casa tá ? eu nem acordei direito, muito menos tomei café da manhã, oh mon Dieu !

-Sim, vamos então ...

Kamus saiu da casa de escorpião ajeitando os cabelos que ainda estavam todos bagunçados, carregando Milo carinhosamente nas mãos, não o largando por nada.Passou pela casa de Sagitário fazendo Aioros não entender nada do que estava acontecendo, afinal a alguns minutos atrás ele havia passado por alí correndo feito um louco.Ao passar pela casa de Capricórnio, Shura também estranhou, mas deixou quieto e não lhe perguntou nada, foi é correndo para a casa de Sagitário para ver se Aioros sabia de alguma coisa.Alguns minutos e lá estavam todos os cavaleiros na porta da casa de aquário, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, mas logo notaram a ausência de Milo, ficando ainda mais curiosos.

-Kamus !! apareça ! o que está nos escondendo aí ? –Aioria dava murros na porta de entrada, tentando abrí-la.

-Porcaria ! não nos deixe curiosos assim ô sorvete ! –Mask se encostava em uma das pilastras da casa, cruzando os braços todo emburrado.

-SAIAM DAQUIII !! –Kamus aparecia na janela da sala jogando uma rajada de ar frio que atinge todos os cavaleiros que estavam lá fora.

-Argh Kamus ! ... não nos esconda, eu sei que Milo está aí ! no que ele se transformou hein ?!

-Mas que droga ! ... eles não vão nos deixar em paz tão cedo, Milô ... o que fazer ?

-Mostre-me a eles, e peça para irem embora depois disso ...

Kamus então atende ao pedido do escorpiano, indo até o sofá onde ele estava e o pegando cuidadosamente, levando-o até a janela e mostrando para os outros, que ficaram olhando sem entender absolutamente nada.

-Está brincando com ursinhos Kamus meu querido ? –Aphrodite apontava para ele, não entendendo.

-Não !! ... este é Milo ! viram ? viraaam ?! ele se transformou em um escorpião de pelúcia como vocês podem ver e fim da história !

-Olá turma, sou eu ! –Milo falava erguendo uma das patinhas de pelúcia, acenando para seus amigos do lado de fora que continuaram parados até o momento que o ouviu dizer algo.

-Nossa ! uma pelúcia ! pelo menos um se deu bem até agora ! –Shaka estava todo emburrado fechando os botões do pijama, mal deu tempo de vestir-se quando Aioria já passou por sua casa o arrastando a força até a casa de aquário.

-Pois é meu amigo Shaka, pelo menos eu não virei uma barbie !

-ora seu ... ! como se atreve a falar assim comigo ?

-Calma ai seus bestas ! vamos parar com isso ... vamos embora. –Aioria empurrava todos escada abaixo.

-Obrigado, Aioria. –dizia Kamus fechando a janela da sala.

Os cavaleiros foram para suas casas, queriam mesmo era ter ficado lá e zuado com a cara de Milo até irritá-lo, mas Kamus não iria deixar, sendo capaz de congelar um por um com o Pó de Diamante.O aquariano voltou para a cozinha carregando Milo, deixando-o em cima da mesa enquanto finalmente sentava-se na cadeira e tomava um café da manhã bem caprichado.A pelúcia ficou o observando por um longo tempo, mostrando que estava feliz por estar dentro de sua casa alí com ele e depois de pensar um pouco, resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Kamus ...

-Oui ?

-Sabe ... eu queria tanto que você cuidasse de mim dessa maneira na minha forma normal ...

-Não diga besteiras Milô ... –diz o aquariano cortando um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e colocando na boca, mordendo.

-Não estou falando besteiras ! poxa só estou sendo sincero, Kamus ... o que sente por mim ?

-Anh ?! –Kamus quase se engasga e olha para Milo. –Porque uma pergunta assim agora ?!

-Me responda Kamus ... eu já te beijei várias vezes, você sempre parecia gostar tanto, mas depois sempre saía de perto me xingando, nunca me contava o que sentia de verdade ... eu sei, eu gosto de ficar com as mulheres e blá blá blá eu era um cafajeste, mas ... desde quando confirmei o que sentia por você eu parei com isso.Você é o francês que me chama atenção, e demais !

-Mon Dieu ... Milô, eu ...

-Me diga o que sente kamus ...

-... o que você acha que eu sinto ? –Kamus lentamente leva os braços até ele, o segurando e trazendo para perto de si, dando um beijinho em uma de suas patinhas. –Você é o único que conseguiu derreter o gelo em meu coração, Milô.

-Kamus ...

O aquariano sorriu para ele, se levantou e o abraçou bem forte, logo saindo da cozinha e indo até seu quarto o colocando em cima da cômoda e organizando o local que estava um pouco bagunçado.Ficou deitado na cama, lendo um livro com a pelúcia até que se lembrou que precisava comprar alguns livros e rapidamente se trocou, colocando Milo dentro de uma sacola de compras, deixando seu rostinho para fora para que pudesse falar com ele e saiu da casa de aquário.Ao chegar na casa de gêmeos todos os cavaleiros lá estavam reunidos, conversando sobre o que provavelmente era Milo, se aproximaram de todos que estavam sentados nos degrais frente a casa, surpreendendo-os ao vê-los.

-Putz ! ... er ... olá kamus, Milo ! –Aioros acenava de onde estava sentado, dando um sorriso todo sem graça para os dois.

-Olá.Estou saindo, Au revoir. –Kamus parecia sério, logo se virou e começou a descer as escadas para a casa de touro, Milo acenava para eles de dentro da bolsa.

-Francês mal humorado ! ...ei, Saga, o que acha de seguirmos eles ? –Pergunta Aioria cutucando o ombro de Saga que olha pra ele com cara de desanimado.

-Eu não ! ... não tô afim de confusões, não vou e pronto ! ninguém vai me fazer ir a lugar nenhum, não desta vez !

Alguns minutos depois e Aioria e Saga estavam descendo as escadas para seguirem Kamus ( sim, o Saga foi ! xD ).Passaram pela casa de touro e Áries se escondendo atrás de pilastras para que o aquariano não os vissem alí, logo estavam nas ruas e se escondiam atrás dos postes e casas.

O famoso centro de compras de Athenas naquele dia nem estava lá tão cheio, as pessoas passavam tranquilas pela espaçosa calçada sem nenhum desespero, todas as lojas estavam abertas e algumas bem vazias.Kamus parou e se sentou em um banco na praça da cidade para contar seu dinheiro, colocando a bolsa onde estava Milo ao seu lado, sem perceber que o mesmo escorregou e caiu no chão ( já vi isso antes ... xD ).Lily, a pequena garotinha de cabelos loiros e cacheados passava tranquilamente pela calçada segurando na mão de sua mãe, uma mulher alta de longos cabelos negros e também cacheados como os de sua filha, ela estava com um batom vermelho muito forte naquele dia.A garotinha saiu de perto da sua mãe e foi correndo até o chafariz da praça, que ficava bem atrás do banco onde kamus estava sentado.Ela foi engatinhando pelo chão e entrou debaixo do banco, dando de cara com Milo, que se assustou e finjiu ser um uma pelúcia de verdade, o puxando para ela e o abraçando, logo depois saindo dalí pelo mesmo lugar que entrou e saiu correndo até sua mãe.Aioria e Saga viram tudo de trás do chafariz, mas não se atreveram a aparecem, não só por Kamus, mas também por causa da mãe da garota, era a mesma que havia roubado Shaka quando se transformou eu uma boneca.

-Veja Saga !! a garotinha vai levar Milo com ela ! é a mesma daquela vez !!

-É mesmo ... e Kamus nem viu ... vem confusão por aí ... não quero me meter nisso sabe Aioria ?

-Nem eu ...

-Não querem é ? mas terão que se meter ! –Kamus aparece na frente dos dois, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando friamente para eles. –As duas acabam de entrar no carro !

-Porcaria ... porque em todas as confusões eu sempre estou no meio ?! –Saga tacava a cabeça no poste ( dessa vez foi por querer ! )

-RÁPIDO !! –Kamus logo saía correndo na frente, indo até a beira da calçada da praça e acenando para um taxi que estava chegando.

-Vamos de taxi Kamus ?!

-Sim, eu pago, entrem !!

Saga e Aioria foram forçados a entrar no carro por Kamus, que logo entrou e fechou a porta violentamente, estava desesperado e queria Milo de volta o mais rápido possiível.Pediu para o taxista seguir o famoso carro vermelho e o mesmo ficou os encarando por alguns instantes mas logo fez o que pediu, pois lhe ofereceram muito mais dinheiro do que o preço normal.

-Droga, será que estão indo para aquele condomínio ?! –perguntava Saga ficando cada vez mais nervoso, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

-É possivel ...

-Condomínio ? –Kamus não entendia nada.

-Longa história amigo ...

-Que stupide ! ... –Kamus começava a fazer xingamentos em francês e todos olhavam para ele sem entender absolutamente nada.

O aquariano estava nervoso, pulou para o banco da frente e começou a apressar o taxista que quase bateu o carro umas três vezes de tão desesperado que ficou.Passaram pela grande avenida movimentada e Kamus batia no volante a todo momento buzinando para todos os carros que estavam na frente deles.Mais um pouco de sufoco e logo estavam naquele condomínio, Aioria quando viu começou a roer as unhas, pois além de terem que reencontrar aquele recepcionista chato, ainda se fossem vistos pela mãe de Lily, iriam levar vassouradas até a morte.

Saga implorou para o taxista estacionar no quarteirão de cima para não serem vistos logo de primeira, e então o mesmo virou o carro e voltou.Ao estacionar, todos desceram do carro, Kamus primeiro carregando a bolsa vazia onde estava guardando Milo, Aioria que pulou para o outro lado da calçada e logo correu para a esquina e Saga que ao sair não olhou pra frente e bateu a cabeça no poste ( lol ).

Foram correndo até chegarem na esquina do quarteirão da frente do condomínio e lá ficaram por um tempo discutindo como iriam fazer para não serem vistos pelo recepcionista mais uma vez, foi aí que Saga deu a mesma idéia da ultima vez e todos concordaram.Passaram para o quarteirão do lado e desceram saindo em um dos lados do condomínio, onde começaram a andar cuidadosamente pela beirada, se apoiando no muro do lado de fora, chegando até a parte de trás.Kamus sobe e se senta no muro, vendo se não tinha ninguém lá, chamando os outros que subiram e logo pularam do lado de dentro.Aioria passava lentamente pelo jardim quando viu uma pequena lápide com terra ao lado da árvore, e pensou que provavelmente era do cachorro que ele havia matado da outra vez que entraram lá.Sem desespero de fuga, pularam a cerca ( eee, dessa vez até o Kamus hein ! xP ) e logo estavam completamente dentro do condomínio.

-Bem ... eu e Saga já sabemos onde é a casa, agora basta pensarmos em como chegarmos lá e pior do que isso, como pegar Milo. –Aioria coçava a cabeça, olhando para o lado.

-Dessa vez podemos não ter a mesma sorte, pois da outra vez, Lily estava do lado de fora lá na balança e hoje pode ser que ela não vá para fora ...

-É verdade Saga, hm eu tive uma idéia ! –Kamus estralava os dedos dando um leve sorriso de canto, fazendo com que os outros dois o olhassem curiosos. -Venham comigo !

E então, Aioria e Saga seguiram Kamus até um jardim aberto cheio de árvores e se esconderam lá atrás.Kamus elevou seu cosmo quando viu descendo três homens vestidos com uniformes azuis escuros, eram encanadores do condomínio e quando se aproximaram do jardim, kamus pulou na frente deles, fechando o punho e dando um passo para frente.

-PÓ DE DIAMAAAAANTEEE !! Pronto ! agora vamos roubar os uniformes !

-Kamus eu juro que nunca esperava isso de você ...

Os três vestiram os uniformes ( ficou sexy neles xP ) que por sorte tinham bonés para esconderem os rostos, pegaram as maletas e foram correndo direto para a casa de Lily.Chegaram lá um pouco inseguros ainda, estavam com medo, mas eram cavaleiros de Athena e não iriam desistir, precisavam recuperar Milo, pois sempre era um por todos e todos por um ! Kamus parecia estar com mais coragem que os outros dois e estava na frente, se aproximou da porta e tocou a campainha.

-Sim, pois não ?! –A mulher de longos cabelos negros e cacheados abria a porta vestindo apenas uma toalha de banho, segurando-a para não cair.

-Zeus ... o.o –Saga tentava disfarçar.

-Er ... com licença senhora, somos encanadores do santuári... digo do condomínio, e bem ... recebemos uma ligação daqui para que arrumassemos, o ... encanamento !! –Kamus sorria para ela, tentando inventar mais coisas para enrolá-la.

-Oh sim ... deve ter sido minha irmã hoje de manhã, ainda bem que chegaram, o meu chuveiro está horrível ! –dizia a mulher puxando kamus e os outros para dentro de casa.

-Droga, ela está mesmo com o encanamento quebrado !! –Aioria falava baixo para Saga, que estava pálido de tanto medo.

-Qual é seu nome senhora ? –Kamus perguntava, ainda sorrindo.

-Me chamo Naomi, muito prazer ! ... senhorita por favor.

-O prazer é todo meu, Senhorita Naomi, só um minuto que já vou ver seu chuveiro.

-Sim ! ... –diz Naomi pegando sua filha Lily que estava dormindo no sofá abraçada com Milo ( !! ), levando-a para seu quarto e a colocando em cima da cama.

-Prestem atenção ... eu vou concertar, digo ... tentar concertar o chuveiro dela enquanto Saga, finja que vai checar o encanamento da cozinha e fique em alerta, Aioria ... quando eu entrar no banheiro com ela, vou dar um jeito de fechar a porta, aí você entra no quarto, pega o Milo sem acordar a garotinha e vai lá pra fora, fique nos esperando, certo ?

-Certo ! –os dois diziam juntos e logo Saga pegava sua maleta e ia na direção da cozinha.

-Por favor senhorita, venha, mostre-me o problema no chuveiro ! –Kamus pegava sua maleta e acompanhava a mulher semi-nua até seu banheiro.

Ao entrar no banheiro, Kamus consegue fechar a porta sem chamar a atenção da mulher, colocando a maleta em cima do vazo sanitário e retirando o boné, afinal ela nunca tinha o visto antes mesmo, isso não teria nenhum problema para ele, deu uma ajeitada no cabelo, passando os dedos pelos longos fios bagunçados, fazendo com que Naomi o encarasse por alguns segundos.Se aproximou do chuveiro que jorrava água para todo lado e colocou um pano, segurando com as mãos, se molhando todo.

-Puxa ! que problema né ... eu vou ... concert AI ! concertar !

-Sim ... –ela vai até a porta do banheiro, trancando-a.

-Porque trancou a porta ?!

-Por isso ... –Naomi solta a toalha, deixando que ela caísse sobre o chão molhado, ficando completamente nua na frente Kamus que arregalou os olhos ao vê-la.

-Mas o que é isso ! a sua toalha caiu senhorita ! –Kamus soltava de vez o cano e colocava as mãos no rosto, se molhando mais ainda.

-Sim ela caiu ... nossa, ficou tão frio aqui dentro de repente ... mas eu acho que vai esquentar. –Naomi se aproxima de Kamus, deixando-o sem saída na parede, passando as mãos sobre seus ombros molhados e descendo até sua barriga lentamente, logo começando a dar mordidas em seu pescoço.

-Er ... pare com isso senhorita, eu só vim arrumar o encanamento ! por favor me solte ... "_droga ... espero que Aioria e Saga sejam rápidos !"_ –Kamus tentava empurrá-la, o que não estava adiantando.

-Apenas Naomi para você ... –ela começava a abrir os botões de sua camisa, o prenssando mais ainda na parede.

**Enquanto isso do lado de fora do banheiro ...**

Aioria amarrou um lenço no nariz, para que sua respiração não fosse ouvida ao se aproximar de Lily, ele tirou os sapatos ficando apenas de meias e logo foi até a porta do quarto onde a pequena garotinha estava dormindo abraçada com Milo.Ele correu a porta lentamente para não fazer nenhum barulho e logo estava dentro do quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pela luminária azul.Foi bem devagar até a beira da cama, aproximando a mão até Milo, que abriu os olhos e o olhava com cara de "me tira logo dessa".Toda vez que tocava na pata de Milo, a garotinha se mexia, fazendo com que Aioria se assustasse e se abaixasse ao lado da cama, Milo estava quase dando risada da situação, mas não podia lá se alegrar muito, ainda não estava salvo.Se levantou novamente, pronto para outra tentativa, aproximou a mão e segurou firme na patinha de Milo, logo começando a puxá-lo lentamente dos braços de Lily, que acordou, arregalando os olhos e olhando para Aioria, que dá um pulo, suando frio.

-Oi garotinha ! –Aioria escondia o rosto.

A garota apenas olhou para ele por alguns instantes, e quando iria começar a chorar, Aioria começou a fazer palhaçadas para ela, fazendo-a rir finalmente.

-Haaa ! está gostando da brincadeira ?! me empreste esse seu ursinho azul aí que agora eu vou, er ... cantar !!

Lily joga Milo para ele, que o pegou, fazendo alguns gestos para o mesmo, logo se virando de volta para a menina que olhava atentamente, sorrindo.

-Err ... Faça elevar, o cosmo no seu coração !! –Aioria começava a cantar, pulando pra lá e pra cá com Milo gota na mão.

Saga estava na cozinha, e como não fazia idéia de como concertar um encanamento de pia, resolveu matar a sede, abrindo a geladeira e pegando imprestado para sempre uma garrafa de vinho ( eee Saga bêbado ! xD ), logo a abrindo e antes de colocar na boca, ouviu a música de Aioria.

"_Todo o mal, combater, despertar o poder !"_

-Meu Zeus ! como estamos sofrendo, nos tire logo dessa ... ! –Saga entornava metade da garrafa de uma vez, cambaleando para trás com a tontura e batendo a cabeça no armário ( lol ).

**No banheiro ...**

-Você está arrancando a minha roupa ! pare já com isso Naomi por favor ! –Kamus estava praticamente correndo da mulher dentro do banheiro.

-Eu quero você todinho pra mim agora ! –ela o seguia, deixando-o sem saída.

"_Sua constelação, sempre irá te proteger, supera a dor e dá forças pra lutar !"_

-Não tire as minhas calças, pare com isso Naomi !! –Kamus tentava impedí-la, mas não conseguia, logo tendo as calças arrancadas pelas mãos de Naomi e sendo derrubado no chão.

-Há ! agora te peguei ! –ela subia em cima dele, acariciando seus braços.

-Ai Zeus !! ...

"_Pegasus fantasy, desejos vão realizar, pois as asas de um coração sonhador, ninguém irá roubar !"_

**Na cozinha ...**

-Kaaaanon meu irmão !! eu lhe disse para não me seguir nééé ... HAHAHA ! o que ... está fazendo aquiiiii heeeein ?? –Saga cambaleava pra lá e pra cá com a garrafa vazia na mão, apontando para sí mesmo em um espelho na parede.

Ele logo dava alguns passos para trás, tropeçando em uma vassoura ( vassouras n.n ) e caindo de costas por cima do balcão, derrubando todos os copos e pratos de vidro que estavam lá em cima.

-AAAHH !

"_Saint Seiya !! guerreiro das estrelaaaaas !"_

O geminiano se levanta com um corte na testa, dando alguns passos para frente e batendo no armário, fazendo tombar por cima dele.

-WAAAAAAAA !!

"_Saint Seiya !! nada a temer yeah yeaaaah !_

Kamus conseguiu se levantar novamente, vestindo as calças sem lembrar-se de fechá-la, ainda estava fugindo da mulher, que estava de quatro no chão sem nenhuma roupa, o chamando.

-Vem aqui gostoso ! –ela o chamava com um dedo, logo colocando-o na boca.

-Er ... sabe o que que é Naomi ... é que eu esqueci um treco lá fora, jájá eu volto !! –Kamus logo se virava, destrancando a porta e abrindo-a, correndo todo molhado.Passou correndo pela cozinha, e só viu um cabelo comprido e azul debaixo do armário, foi até lá jogando tudo pra longe e pegou Saga, que estava praticamente desacordado e bebado, muito bebado.

"_Saint seiya !! Unidos por sua forçaaaa !"_

Correu logo até o quarto de Lily carregando Saga no ombro esquerdo e puxou Aioria com a mão direita, correndo logo dalí com eles, fazendo Lily começar a chorar.Naomi logo estranhou a situação e saiu do banheiro vestindo um roupão branco, saiu a tempo de ve-los fugindo e reconheceu o rosto de Saga, logo pegando uma vassoura e correndo atrás deles.

-VOCÊS OUTRA VEZ !! PEDÓFILOS !! DESGRAÇADOS !! FILHOS DE UMA P... !! VOU MATAR VOCEEEEEEESS !!

"_Saint Seiya !! Pegasus !!_

Kamus saiu correndo, gritando, berrando desesperado com a situação, estava praticamente sem roupa, mas não queria nem saber, logo saiu da casa de Naomi, correndo pelas ruas do condomínio, fugindo da vassoura, digo, dela.Foi logo até a parte de trás do local, passando pelos verdadeiros encanadores que estavam congelados no jardim, pulou a cerca ( da lhe Kamus lol ), jogou primeiro Saga do outro lado do muro, que caiu de cabeça no chão, Aioria que ainda estava cantando com Milo na mão, que sorriu para ele aliviado e depois pulou finalmente, fugindo dalí.

"_Até venceeeeeeeeeeer !!"_

Chegaram exaustos no santuário, principalmente Kamus que estava carregando Saga bebado e machucado nos braços.Os outros cavaleiros e Athena se aproximaram deles correndo, estavam preocupados e queriam saber o que havia acontecido para terem demorado tanto e estarem daquele jeito.Depois de contarem tudo o que aconteceu, Saga foi levado para sua casa, Aioros o ajudou e Aioria também foi descançar, depois de mais um dia de confusão.Kamus levou Milo até a casa de aquário, entrou e logo se jogou na poltrona, o abraçando bem forte.

-Que bom que está tudo bem com você, Milô ...

-Você me salvou, agradeço muito, Kamus.

-Não foi nada, preciso de um banho e chocolate quente agora ! antes que eu fique doente ... –O aquariano se levantava, retirando a calça toda molhada.

-Kamus ... ?

-Oui ?

-Eu te amo.

**Sete dias depois ...**

Hyoga bateu na porta da casa de aquário, chamando por seu mestre, Athena o permitiu que entrasse lá, pois precisava falar com ele.O loiro ao ver que não o respondiam, resolveu abrir a porta, não viu ninguém na sala nem na cozinha, logo pensou que estaria dormindo por ainda estar de manhã.Começou a subir as longas escadas douradas, caminhando tranquilamente até a porta do quarto de kamus, que estava encostada.Kamus estava dormindo, coberto apenas pelo lençol branco e seu braço estava sobre as costas de Milo, que já havia voltado para sua forma normal naquela manhã e também estava dormindo ao lado do aquariano.

-Kamus meu mestre, desculpe por estar entrando assim, mas é que eu precisava da sua ajuda e ... e ... –Hyoga ao abrir a porta arregalou os olhos.

_( Obrigado a todos que leraaaamm ! Por favor, deixem reviewss ! i.i Au revoir ! o/ )_


End file.
